Galileo Galilei Historical Questline
Introduction The Galileo Galilei Historical Questline is a historical questline that ran from August 17, 2017 to August 24, 2017. We have a new historical questline for you! This time - as you can see - we will tell you the story of an important figure in the world of science - Galileo Galilei. He is best remembered for fiercely advocating the heliocentric theory and Copernicus' view on astronomy, as well as creating some groundbreaking works of his own. Galileo Galilei was an unquestionable genius. He has often been referred to as the "father of astronomy, science, and physics". Galileo Galilei was a scientific giant and many of his discoveries astounded and changed the world. If you manage to complete all the quests by August 24, you will get a unique portrait of Galileo Galilei and a new building in the Baroque Garden style: Sundial Spire - a residential building that produces one Forge Point when motivated and provides a defense boost. Questline Every solved quest grants the player with a random reward. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The quests will be presented without any time delay. Quest 1: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Gather 100 coins" and "Spend 4 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 2: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 6 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 3: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Motivate or Polish 30 buildings" and "Visit 10 Taverns OR Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 4: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Finish 15-minute production 10 times" and "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 5: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Research a technology OR Donate 300 goods from your age or the previous age to your Guild Treasury from your stockpile" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 6: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Finish 15 productions in a production building from your age or 20 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 7: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Collect 600 Tavern Silver OR Buy 8 Forge Points" and "Build 1 Cultural Building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: Random Reward Quest 8: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Scout a Province OR Solve 12 Guild Expedition encounters" and "Recruit 5 units from your age or 8 from the previous age" Reward: Random Reward Quest 9: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Finish 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 12 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 10: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Acquire 3 sectors without fighting OR Win 6 battles in a row without losing in-between" and "Spend 14 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 11: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Finish 1-hour production 30 times" and "Spend 16 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Quest 12: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Gain control over a province OR Donate 900 goods from your era to your Guild Treasury from your stockpile" and "Activate 3 Boosts OR Spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: Random Reward Overall Quest: *''Galileo Galilei:'' "Finish all quests in the Galileo Galilei questline." Reward: Sundial Spire and Portrait of Galileo Galilei New Building Other Events de:Galileo Galilei-Event 2017 Category:Historical Questlines Category:Events